Network devices, for example, but not limited to, switches and routers, deployed in networks may include a detailed configuration even for basic switching and routing functions as well as quality of service and access right issues. The staff managing the network may or may not be networking experts and may need extra assistance related to configuration and ongoing management of the network devices. The configuration of network devices is typically viewed using tabulated data.